


Taverns Of Zeowilyn

by XxOreoxX



Category: Taverns - Fandom, The Erased Islands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Other, Taverns, The Erased Islands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxOreoxX/pseuds/XxOreoxX
Summary: Zeowilyn is a mystical land of creatures unknown. Travelers who try and find the Islands tend to come here. Or well, search here. Zeowilyn is a magical and a pleasant place. Not necessarily for everyone though. Small shops or stores tend not to do as well saying most of them don’t give anything valuable unless it's for new adventurers. The major cities are Ckor, Oresas, Kuburn, and Drento. Oresas is the most “powerful” city. Ckor is more hidden but very strict on the rules and won’t tolerate too much, They have huge walls keeping everyone In and everything out. Kuburn tends to be where everyone is, it is like the heart of Zeowilyn. Drento is mostly like Kuburn or was like Kuburn, Drento was torn to pieces nearly 17 years ago. Exactly how though is unaware. It has been forgotten though, Nearly everyone died. Yet, that’s a story for another time. This story is about the main taverns found in this mystical land.





	Taverns Of Zeowilyn

The Whimsical Ship  
Unlike most of the taverns you’d see this one is built in what seems to be the remains of a ship. From the outside though it looks very homey and almost enchanted. The windows are a beautiful multicolored stained glass. Although, they’re too high for you to reach and look into though. You find that weird sayin’ your sure this tavern is owned by a dwarf. Besides that you walk through the beautiful birch door to be greeted by a wonderful smell of freshly baked items, you’re greeted by a bartender. Then a waitress who helps you find a place to sit. The walls are covered in maps of the nearby lands and some you don’t quite recall. It had several round tables crowded with people, mostly what seemed to be dwarfs. It was quite funny when you would see a dwarf get angry and throw down his drink. The tables had engraving in Dwarvish all over them. Sadly though, you could not read them. (You probably only read common smh) Besides that, you sit down and get a drink and some food and have a lovely evening. 

The Supreme Harp Tavern  
Although the name is strange, something about this tavern is too. It looks very small on the outside. A very infamous tavern, but tends to be where any lone traveler is. You walk up to the spruce door and push it open. To your surprise, the place is surprisingly large, with even a basement level. The basement level has stone walls that have small moss patches or vines hanging off of them. There are lanterns that have a blue flame instead of a normal red/orange color. It makes the basement level look enchanting with the vines and the beautiful blue light. It has a wall overflowing with an ample of potions as well. You want to go see but a waiter comes up to you and shows you a place to sit on the main level. Looking around you see that the walls at the top or main level have an assortment of paintings, all very different, what seems like a set of rules and a few bookshelves. You then notice all of the different table shapes and wood types. You expected spruce, saying the door color was well spruce. There’s a table where a single Wood elf sits. She appears to be a Ranger. Although she would probably rather be alone you decide to go and sit next to her. You two have a wonderful conversation about bows and arrows. She recommends to you the best place for a silver tipped arrow. You get your food and you're delighted and want to come back here again. 

The Secret Snow Inn  
It may just seem like a normal tavern but it's much more. It's hidden deep in an enchanted snowy rainbow eucalyptus forest. Which seems to always be snowing. People just assume it's because of the climate which is partially correct. Yet that's a story for another time. Once and if you ever find this hidden Inn, you’ll realize most of the place is made of eucalyptus and spruce and it's surprisingly large. It's not the prettiest on the outside. You put your ear to the door in hopes of hearing some sort of ruckus. There’s nothing. You try to push open the heavy spruce door, as you try to unlatch the door you think about looking through the window to see if anyone was even there. Before you could go and see through the glass that was frosted over probably with ice or covered in snow, someone opens the door for you. At first you’re shocked, you didn’t expect it so you had almost fell in. The person who had opened the door in fact wasn’t even human. They were an Aasimar, their big silver colored wings. They had a large wooden staff, it was covered in beautiful silver and blue colored flowers with a dark aqua colored crystal. You couldn’t help but admire how lovely their clothing is too, they just look like a druid, but their clothing was white and silver. They catch you staring at them. Looking around the rest of the place you see a map with the rest of the lands around you, you realize all the other hidden places in this beautiful forest. Each table had a small assortment of flowers painted on them, and pictures along the walls of flowers and some plants. You take a seat and order an unfamiliar drink to your surprise. It's actually one of the best drinks you think you’ve ever had at a tavern. After your drink you decide to get a room saying this is both a tavern and like a hotel. You walk into your beautiful room and it exceeds your expectations. Your bed has a beautiful, soft, red/pink colored blanket. You take a set on the bed and sink into the squishy mattress. Your room has a very beautiful angelic red theme to it. It reminds you of the downstairs room with the flower painting. There are two beautiful windows on each side of your bed. Grey stained glass with spots that are green and red. You fall asleep before you can see the rest of the room, you wake up the next day so refreshed. You get up ready to set off on your next journey.


End file.
